A Matter of Principle
by MissingLarruping
Summary: Fred/Hermione set during "The Order of the Phoenix"  Lots of Dumbledore's Army, Humor, and Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_I had a lot of fun writing this, and I will decide whether or not to continue depending on the number of reviews I get, so please let me know what you think! It's hard for me to keep writing without any feedback. Fred/Hermione, set in Hermione's fifth year._

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she siphoned an ink blot off of her parchment. The Common room was crowded and noisy, as usual, and her essay was due in the morning.

"Working hard there," Ron plunked himself down on a sofa next to her.

"An astute observation, Ronald," Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Is that for Snape?"

Hermione gave a grunt, and Ron took it for a confirmation.

Ron chuckled, "Blimey Hermione, of all the teachers to mouth off to, you picked him."

Fred Weasley had been walking passed, and stopped as he heard this.

"Hermione Granger, the prefect, mouthing off to a teacher? A miracle, that," Fred exclaimed cheerily.

"I was not _mouthing off, _I simply corrected him, he had it all wrong," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Right then. You shouldn't write the essay, it's a matter of principle," Fred offered helpfully.

Hermione sat up and gave the twin a surprised look.

"I never thought of it that way."

"Course you didn't, but I am _always_ thinking of these things," Fred nodded in mock seriousness. "Why don't you come with us? George, Lee and I are going for a nice stroll."

The young witch narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "A stroll? Curfew is in fifteen minutes."

"She's right," Ron said, annoyed at not being invited.

"We'll be back when we are supposed to," seeing the unconvinced expression on her face, he added, "Promise."

Hermione looked at her paper, scrunching up her nose, then stared longingly towards the portrait hole.

"Ok. I could use a break."

"Brilliant," Fred flashed a Weasley grin. "Come on, we'll go get George and Lee."

Ron looked personally offended, and sulked off to find Harry.

"Guess he doesn't want to come," Fred said as he led the way up to the boy's dormitories.

As they neared the room, Hermione heard something awfully like an explosion, followed by hysterical chortling. They opened the door to find George rolling on the floor, doubled over with laughter. Lee was looking in the mirror, a rather horrified expression on his freshly furry face.

"What the-?"

Lee and Fred joined in the laughter at the look on Hermione's face. She was torn between lecturing them and laughing herself.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your evening stroll, would it?" Hermione questioned, suppressing a smile.

"Of course not—completely unexpected—great inconvenience," Fred choked out between breaths.

Hermione could not help but let a giggle escape, but shook her head at them.

"I rescued Hermione from an unnecessary essay she was writing, and offered to take her along on our little adventure," Fred explained to his roommates.

"I suppose we will be walking in the direction of the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"She's a genius, I swear! It's a wonder you don't catch us every time we pull a prank," George laughed.

"We need to figure out how to reverse this particular—side effect, that we can make modifications and do some testing without having to live in the hospital wing," Lee explained, twirling his new whiskers.

"Alright then, let's go. I'm a prefect, so you won't get in any trouble. I suppose that's why you asked me?"

"You weren't part of the plan, but that's a brilliant idea. We will just have to kidnap you more often," Fred winked.

Hermione was glad that she did not blush easily, because she felt her stomach give a decidedly uncharacteristic lurch.

The group did not return to the common room until well after curfew, and found it empty.

"She didn't have to take it all off," Lee groaned. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to perfect that goatee?"

"It's alright mate, I never noticed it anyway," George thumped his friend on the back.

Lee pushed him aside good naturedly. "Poor chap, he's jealous," he told Hermione in a loud whisper.

"I don't know Lee, I might have to side with him!' Hermione laughed.

"Ah, the lady sees truth!" George asserted.

Lee clutched his heart comically in deep anguish, making Hermione laugh harder.

"I think it's safe to say that _my_ facial hair is a step above the competition," Fred mused, stroking his imaginary beard.

"I'll have to let you three battle this one out on your own, I'm beat," Hermione stifled a yawn, her smile never breaking.

"What is wrong with you Fred? The lady is exhausted, help her to her bed!" George demanded, hitting the back of Fred's head.

Fred rubbed the back of his head and scowled at George before sweeping Hermione off of her feet and heading towards the girl's dormitory. Hermione squealed in surprise and held on tight.

"Sleep tight, Milady," Fred whispered as he set her down in her bed. Kissing her hand gallantly, he tiptoed out, stopping only to look over his shoulder and wink.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today was a snow day, so I got a bit of writing in. I hope you all enjoy the story, it is certainly a lot of fun to write. Leave a review to tell me what you think, be it positive or negative I appreciate the feedback __J__ Umbridge comes into this chapter, and I have a few ideas swimming around in my head, but still need suggestions!_

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. Heaving a satisfied sigh, she stretched, realizing that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. As she pulled off her sweater, she caught a whiff of a crisp, salty, green scent that reminded her of the ocean. Fred's smell. She touched the back of her hand where he had kissed her, and breathed in his scent deeply.

Fred groaned and rolled over as he heard his alarm.

"Rise and shine, mate!" George flicked his wand carelessly and the curtains flew open.

"Urgh."

"Come on, we've got things to do, places to go, and people to prank!"

Fred sat up and cast a murderous look at his twin.

"Oi, Lee, Fred seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, come and give me a hand!"

"Jus' a minute!" Lee replied through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine," Fred straightened up suddenly—he was all too familiar with Lee's methods for waking a person up.

"There's a good chap," George slapped his brother on the back, "Couldn't sleep, eh?"

"Probably too busy dreaming about a certain fifth year," Lee raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Shut up," Fred yawned as he gave Lee a push.

"A bit of a weak defense, freckled one!" Lee yelled after Fred.

"I'm sure you broke plenty of rules last night, why can't I have a little fun?" Ron said sulkily as he handed over a confiscated Fanged Frisbee to Hermione.

"Ron, you are a _prefect_, you can't just confiscate things to play with them yourself."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders and settled into a seat at the Gryffindor table. Piling his plate high with blueberry pancakes and drenching then in syrup, Ron shot unfriendly glances towards Hermione, who sat on Harry's other side. Unperturbed, Hermione took the opportunity to finish Snape's essay, pausing every few minutes to take a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Ah-ah Granger, what did Fred tell you about that essay?" George shook his finger at Hermione.

"I, er—I don't want it to bring my grades down or anything."

"Blimey Hermione, you couldn't bring your grades down if you tried," Fred stated, taking a seat opposite his twin.

"I'm almost done, so I might as well finish it," Hermione sighed, knowing that Snape would find an excuse to give her bad marks anyway.

"If it makes you happy," Fred shrugged.

"Done," Hermione rolled up the parchment and helped herself to a large serving of eggs and bacon.

"Damn, I just remembered! Fred, we have detention with Umbridge tonight," George groaned.

Harry's left hand jerked off of the table, noticed only by a contemplative Ginny on the opposite side of the table.

"We can still do it afterwards," Fred assured George.

"I suppose. But really, I don't see what we did to earn detention—after all, it was in self-defense."

"I'm not sure it can be accurately labeled as self defense when _you_ created the attacker," Hermione laughed.

"Blimey, it's not like I _wanted_ to be attacked by a flock of demented birds," George reasoned.

"No, you are right—next time you should try to aim better."

The twins and Lee laughed heartily at this, and the whole group set off for class in good spirits.

"Umbridge isn't exactly someone I like to see first thing in the morning," Ron complained as he dropped his books onto a desk.

"Join the club," Harry growled.

"It's _so_ irritating, not having a proper lesson. We really must do something about it," Hermione shook her head angrily at the thought of copying yet another passage from _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Year Five._

"Quiet, class," a toad-like woman dressed in shockingly pink robes bustled into the buzzing classroom, looking important. "Open your books to page forty-nine—now, who can tell me the name the most useful defensive spell a wizard may use?"

Hermione's hand shot up like a bullet.

"Yes, Granger?"

"The Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus,"

"You are correct," Umbridge looked rather disappointed.

"Will we be learning how to cast it?" Hermione questioned.

"Cast it? What a ridiculous notion! Why ever would you need to use such a spell?"

Harry gritted his teeth and Ron put a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder.

"For Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pink monstrosity.

"What absolute nonsense! Where would you encounter Dark Arts? I believe we have already addressed this issue," Umbridge cast a disapproving glance at Harry. "The Ministry sees no reason for our children to learn dangerous spells, and I fully support—"

"Leaving us defenseless?" Hermione demanded icily.

Umbridge glared at Hermione, "Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention, Granger!"

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews, they made my day! Keep them coming : ) _

_Kaylaen: Thank you! Cookies are my favorite : )_

_I won't be able to update as often after Monday, because school is starting up again (unless we get more snow!). I will try my best though! Writing for you guys is way more fun than homework._

Hermione knocked on Umbridge's door with a sense of apprehension. Harry had acted distinctly strange after his detention with her, but she hadn't been able to find out what happened.

"Come in, Granger," Umbridge said as though she was welcoming a guest.

Hermione opened the door gingerly and stepped into the office. She felt suddenly nauseas as she smelled the sickeningly sweet perfume of the room. The décor was equally offending, with pale pink patterned wall paper, accented with more pink hangings.

"Sit, please," Umbridge's toad-like face was plastered with a large smile.

Hermione sat, wondering at the professor's strange behavior.

"You will be writing lines for me today," Umbridge slid a quill and parchment across the desk.

Hermione picked up the quill and looked up expectantly.

"Write, 'I will not be a conceited know-it-all'."

Hermione glared menacingly across the desk.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks," Hermione spat out. "Are you planning on giving me any ink?"

"Oh, you won't need any," Umbridge smiled.

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes, and started writing. A prickling pain pierced her left hand, and she watched in horror as an unseen knife etched the words into her trembling fist.

"Something wrong?" Umbridge inquired innocently.

"No," Hermione responded through gritted teeth.

"Yes, that's what I thought," Umbridge said quietly.

Hermione wrote, and wrote. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. She filled the parchment with line after line of blood-red words. A full hour passed, and she felt herself growing weaker. A loud knock woke her out of her resentful thoughts.

"Come in," Umbridge called sweetly.

"We're done," a disgruntled Fred announced.

George elbowed his brother and cast a pointed look at the bushy-haired witch across from the professor.

Fred's surprised expression quickly changed into a venomous glare as he saw her red hand. George gripped Fred's arm tightly, willing his brother not to do anything stupid.

"Good, you may leave. You too Miss Granger," Umbridge simpered.

As soon as they were in the safety of the hall Fred exploded.

"What in hell did she do to you Hermione?"

Hermione broke down into tears and Fred caught her in his arms. George placed a comfortingly hand on her shoulder and exchanged a worried glance with his twin.

"I'm sorry," Fred whispered.

He released his grasp on her took her small hand into his. His eyes darkened in fury, and he showed George the cuts. Hermione choked out another sob.

"She is a bloody monster," George hissed dangerously.

When Hermione had calmed down a bit, they insisted on walking her back to the common room and going to get her some food.

"Harry, Ron, you may want to come with us," George said grimly as Fred stood by with a large plate of food and a goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to be a victim of one of your pranks," Ron said sarcastically through a mouthful of chicken. "I don't need food anyway."

"Shut up you git, its Hermione," Fred growled.

Harry looked up sharply. "What's wrong with her?"

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I know this chapter is still a bit shorter, but it was all I had time to write, so enjoy! : )_

The group entered the Common room to find a flustered Hermione pacing, and a worried Ginny watching on.

"I should have warned you Hermione. I didn't think she would use it on you," Harry said agitatedly.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione gave a dismissive wave. Fred looked ready to contradict, but she held up her hand to silence him. "We can't change how she tortures students, it's useless worrying about it. What we need is a real teacher." She continued to pace. "It's no joke, You-Know-Who is back, and we need to be able to defend ourselves! We can't just sit around copying pages out of our books and learning 'theory'!"

"Go on," Harry prompted. "It's obvious you have an idea, so spit it out."

Hermione stopped and faced him. "Harry, we need _you _to teach us."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione beat him to it.

"You are the only one who has any real experience! You fought You-Know-Who last year all by yourself and lived. That in itself is qualification enough."

"No, Hermione! I lived by no merit of my own, it was the wands. You know that! Voldemort—" the room flinched at this— "could have killed me in a second without the connection," Harry exclaimed.

"What about the basilisk? And the tournament last year?"

"I always had help didn't I? I never did anything alone!"

"Whether or not you had help, you have more experience than any of us. We need a teacher, Harry," Hermione pleaded.

Harry ran his fingers through his unruly hair and sighed. "Maybe. I don't know," he muttered.

"Think about it. Please."

Harry nodded, looking defeated. Fred, who seemed to have been restraining himself for quite some time, finally burst out.

"What was she doing to you?" His voice sounded slightly strangled.

Hermione collapsed onto the couch, suddenly feeling very exhausted. "The quill writes with your blood."

There was a collective gasp at this, and Fred's face twisted into scowl.

"I'd like to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"I'm fine, Fred, really. It will heal." Hermione took a swallow of pumpkin juice. "I think I'm going to bed."

Fred slouched on a sofa in the common room long after everyone had gone to bed. He didn't really understand his reaction to Hermione—obviously anyone would have been angry, but he felt something akin to murderous rage. Since when had he felt so protective of his little brother's best mate? Surely it was that. Naturally, he was protective of her, she was practically family…

Fred sat up as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?" Fred looked worried.

"I might ask you the same," Hermione smiled faintly.

Fred moved to make room for her on the sofa, and patted the space next to him. Hermione sank into the cushions.

"Are you really ok, 'Mione?" Fred asked seriously.

"I'm—," she hesitated. "No, not really."

Fred took her left hand gently in his own, and placed a soft, lingering kiss on it.

"All better?" he murmured.

Hermione felt her face heat up and willed herself not to blush. There was a burning sensation in her hand—and it had nothing to do with the cuts.

"You know it's not true, right?"

Hermione turned away as she felt a fresh wave of tears come over her.

"It's certainly popular opinion," she muttered bitterly.

Fred stretched out his hand and touched her cheek with his finger.

"Look at me, Hermione."

Hermione turned, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Don't let her get to you," he said earnestly. He paused. "For all it's worth, I know there is so much more to you than your brains," he wore a lopsided grin.

Hermione gave a watery smile.

"Thanks Fred. It means a lot."

"You need to go get some sleep. It's been a long day," Fred scooped her into his arms and carried her carefully up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "Night, 'Mione," he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and walked back down the stairs.

Four o'clock found Fred still alone in the Common Room.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked the empty room.

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I know, I know. Its super short. I have been pretty busy with homework, and this is all I could come up with. So I want to know, do you prefer short, frequent updates, or long ones once a week? Let me know._

"Good morning sunshine!" Ginny said cheerily.

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched lazily with a smile on her face.

"Get up, we're going for a walk."

"Why?" Hermione looked worried.

"Because there is something you aren't telling me! I already know, of course, but I thought you might want to tell me yourself," Ginny winked and threw a hoodie at Hermione.

Ginny waited expectantly as they strolled towards the lake.

"Beautiful day, don't you think? I love this time of year."

"Spill, Hermione! You have to tell someone," Ginny pouted.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione bent to pick a lonely flower.

"Don't be dense, I'm talking about Fred and you know it!" Ginny snatched the flower playfully and tucked it into Hermione's unruly curls.

Hermione blushed deeply. "I know, it's ridiculous," she looked away, and suddenly turned back wide-eyed. "Is it really that obvious?" she sounded horrified.

"No, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, I notice a lot of things, that's all." And what makes you think it's ridiculous?"

"Of all the boys to crush on I picked one of the most popular and decidedly unreachable ones possible."

Ginny shook her head, chuckling.

"What?" Hermione demanded a little too loudly.

"Are you really that blind? Gosh, you two are perfect for each other, really. Both incredibly dense," Ginny laughed.

Hermione glared. "Do tell."

"He is still trying to figure out what's wrong with him, probably thinks he has a disease or something. Neither of you see how head over heels he is for you! You make a ridiculous pair," Ginny said as she skipped a rock on the lake.

For once, Hermione was at a loss for words.

Fred stifled a yawn as he pulled a tee shirt over his head, looking out the window. His eyes searched the grounds and stopped at a pair of girls splashing in the water. He squinted in disbelief—was that Hermione?

"Oh, I'm soaked!" Hermione laughed as they returned to the Common room.

"Yeah, and I'm bone dry, as you can see," Ginny retorted playfully as she wringed her hair out.

Hermione giggled and started towards the Girl's dormitories while talking to Ginny, and ran straight into a broad shouldered, red-headed, freckled—Ron.

"Blimey, Hermione. What's gotten into you?" Ron asked bewilderedly. "First breaking curfew, then detention, and now dripping water all over the carpet? What's next, sleeping in class?"

"Honestly Ron, you sound _just_ like Mum," Ginny pulled Hermione up the stairs with her, laughing.

_**Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world in this story, they are J.'s. (I completely forgot to "disclaim" my other chapters, so this will apply to all of them)

_I haven't been getting much feedback lately, which is why it took me so long to force another chapter out. I hope you like this one!_

**Chapter 6**

Hermione gave Harry a pleading look.

"Please, Harry."

"How many people are in there anyway?" Harry gestured towards the door.

"Er—just a few," she fibbed. Seeing the skeptical expression on Harry's face she added, "Thirty at the most."

Harry groaned loudly. "I said I would talk to a _couple_ of people about it! I'm not trying to raise a bloody army!"

"Oh man up, Harry," Ron said loudly. "There is no way I'm going to let Umbridge get away with making us fail our O.W.L.s on top of everything else." He prodded Harry towards the door.

Harry turned the loose knob reluctantly and pushed the door open with a creak, revealing a dingy little room with formerly white, plaster walls. The walls had cracks running up and down its smudged surface, and the room's furniture was in rather scant supply. A table in the corner was heavily laden with butterbeer, and bent under the weight. A great herd of students were chattering loudly, until a pink-faced second year yelled loudly, "He's here!" An expectant silence fell over the group, broken finally by the Weasley twin's loud duet of a slow, dramatic march, accompanied by Lee's chanting lyrics (He has arrived!).

Hermione coughed awkwardly and waited for the song to end. "Er...You all know why you're here. We need to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, not that rubbish that Umbridge is teaching us. I, er—I figured that we should take this into our own hands, since—" Hermione gritted her teeth, "—since Voldemort returned last year." The room gave a collective gasp, and a few gave each other doubtful glances.

"And what proof do you have that You-Know-Who is back?" A blond Hufflepuff asked rather aggressively.

"He only bloody saw him!" Ron said defensively.

"Dumbledore believes it," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, well Dumbledore isn't exactly in his prime, is he?" a tall Ravenclaw girl sneered. "So why don't you tell us, Potter? What _did_ happen?"

Harry felt his temper rising dangerously. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's what you came here for, you'd best clear out."

A tense silence fell over the room. At last, the Ravenclaw girl stood up with her friend and stalked out of the room.

"So," Fred began conversationally, "Are we doing this or aren't we?"

"Is it true you can produce a patronus?" Cho Chang inquired loudly from the back.

Harry's face reddened considerably, and jerked his head in something like a nod.

"Blimey, Harry," Angelina exclaimed, "I had no idea."

This seemed to wake up the crowd, and Harry was dismayed as question after question was shot at him.

"Did you really kill a basilisk with Gryffindor's sword?"

"You fought off seven dementors just this summer, didn't you Harry?"

"Don't be stupid, it was twenty at least!"

"And last year, he fought a _dragon_!"

"On the Hogwarts Express," George said seriously, "Did you really get a bogey-flavored jelly-bean?"

"No, I heard you did! The worst I've ever gotten may have been soap," Harry smiled. "Nasty stuff, that. Can't get the taste out of your mouth."

The friends shared a good laugh with the room, and finally Katie Bell spoke up.

"I actually need to be going, but just to clarify—we are doing this right? Harry is a better teacher than bloody Umbridge will ever be, I think we all know."

General murmurs of assent were given by all in the room, and Hermione looked positively giddy.

"I think we should have sign-up sheet, we need to be able to contact everyone once we set a time for our next meeting," she sounded flustered as she rummaged through her bag for a parchment and quill. "There aren't any rules against this, but—" Hermione looked around the room meaningfully, "Signing this is showing that you were here, and promising not to tell Umbridge—or anyone else, for that matter."

Fred and George signed the parchment with flourish, and waved it around, trying to pass it off to the people around them. Seeing the hesitant looks on their faces, Hermione set her teeth. "Weren't you all saying what a good idea it was just now?"

The blonde Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, cast a doubtful look at the parchment George was poking him with insistently. "I'm sure Ernie will let me know when the meeting is."

Ernie Macmillan threw a dirty look at Zacharias. George had evidently grown tired of holding the parchment, and charmed it so that it was jabbing the pair rather aggressively. "It's just—" Ernie tried desperately to dodge the parchment, which was now whacking his head angrily, "well, we are _prefects,_" he burst out finally. "If anyone got a hold of this list…I mean, if Umbridge ever found out…"

"You seemed quite keen on this a moment ago," Ron reminded him with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but…"

"It's not as if I would leave this lying around," Hermione said icily.

"Of course not, I—" Ernie finally caught the parchment and held it away uncertainly. "Yes, of course I'll sign it," he finished resignedly. The parchment went limp, and was passed around the room until everyone had signed it.

No one was eager to linger long in the Hog's Head, and the room cleared out fast. Ron drained the last bit of butterbeer left in his cup, and the three friends set off into the crisp autumn air.

"Oy, Hermione!" a red-headed figure called out just as Ron, Harry, and Hermione were heading back towards Hogwarts.

Hermione waited for Fred to catch up and Ron looked irritated.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as Fred ran up, breathing heavily.

"Come get a drink with George, Lee and me? We need your help," Fred looked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione smiled widely. "You guys can go ahead, I'll catch you at dinner," Hermione told Ron and Harry.

Ron was in a foul mood as he watched Hermione walking side by side with his brother—away from him.

"What do you suppose he wants with her anyway?" he demanded.

"I reckon he wants her to help them with some homework or something," Harry shrugged noncommittally.

-oOo-

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for your kind reviews! I had almost a full week of snow days, so I have been writing quite a bit. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter—it is mostly fluff. Originally I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it, but I couldn't resist! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

"I'd say the meeting was quite a success, wouldn't you?" Fred quipped cheerfully as they made their way back into Hogsmeade.

"Yes, I'm rather happy to say it was," Hermione smiled gratefully. After a pause, she continued, "I must say though, revenge _is_ sweet."

"That it is," Fred agreed emphatically as he held the door to the Three Broomsticks open for the bushy-haired witch.

"Over here, Fred!" Lee called from a table in the back of the room.

They made their way through the loud pub to George and Lee.

"Hullo Hermione!" George greeted warmly. Lee nodded his salutation while he took a deep swig of butterbeer.

Hermione smiled and settled into the seat Fred pulled out for her.

"So," she began, looking around at the three pranksters. "What is it you needed my help with?"

She failed to notice the meaningful look that Fred was directing at his two friends.

"Erm..." George started uncertainly.

"Well…" Lee trailed off.

Fred cleared his throat loudly. "There is a _project_ we can't really figure out."

George raised his eyebrows at this, looking highly amused. Fred kicked Lee under the table.

"Gah!—I mean," Lee shot a glare at Fred while Hermione ordered two butterbeers. "Yeah, we have a problem with the—er—Chattering Chocolates!" He grinned smugly at the twins.

"Right…" Hermione looked doubtful.

"Yeah, you see, we can't seem to get the reversal right," George explained. "Fred ate half of it and started babbling about—whatever was on his mind at the time," George smirked. "But when he ate the other half, he had trouble getting many words out at once."

This story was partially true—except that these effects were caused by a wayward hex, rather than a chocolate.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the challenge, and the group launched into a deeply technical discussion regarding potions diluted by ingredients such as toffee and chocolate. Hermione was privately amazed at the boys' extensive knowledge and quick understanding.

As soon as Hermione headed to the loo, George burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you didn't ask her, you git!" Lee's eyes watered with mirth.

"Yeah, well, she was with Ron and Harry. And I don't think it's time yet—she doesn't even like me!"

"You are unbelievably lucky to have us mate, where would you be without our 'Chattering Chocolates'?" George managed to choke out between laughter.

"I suppose it was rather a productive day then, don't you think?" Fred pointed out. "We just invented a new product, down to the last proportions of chocolate and potion."

"I'm not sure if the inspiration should be attributed to Hermione, or that balmy witch who hexed you in charms! You wouldn't even have had the guts to ask for Hermione's 'help' if we didn't hear all about her in your incessant prattle," George reminded his friends of the day's rather eventful charms lesson. (They were taught to cast a Gabbing charm on rabbits, but a certain Hufflepuff had aimed quite badly. Fred found himself vocalizing every thought that passed through his head, and George and Lee had already heard far too much by the time Professor Flitwick reversed the spell.)

Hermione raised both of her eyebrows as she eyed the boys' wide grins.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh, not at all," Lee assured her as he stood up to put on his jacket. "George and I have to go pick up a few more things. Fred, why don't you walk Hermione back? It's almost dinnertime, and we wouldn't want her to miss a meal," Lee suggested with a mischievous smirk.

Without waiting for further input, the pair left Fred and Hermione alone at the table.

Fred looked rather pink.

"Shall we go then?" he managed to say.

"Yes, I think we should. I told Harry and Ron I would meet them at dinner," she explained.

Hermione shivered as they stepped out into the sharp, cool night.

"Cold?" Fred asked.

"A bit," she confessed , gritting her teeth to avoid shivering. "Rather stupid of me to only wear a t-shirt."

Her laugh was beautiful. Fred slapped himself mentally. _What's wrong with you?_

"Here, take my jacket," Fred offered. "I'm not using it," he added quickly.

"Thanks Fred," Hermione slipped on the jacket, thanking the heavens that the near-darkness hid her blush.

Fred stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, and Hermione folded her arms across her chest. They walked in companionable silence for a while, Hermione making sure to keep her eyes on her feet. Fred stole glances at her every few steps, wondering why he had never thought of her as attractive before.

"The first star," Fred murmured, looking up at the twilight sky.

Hermione looked up, seeing the faint dot of light peeking over a cloud, and beamed.

"Star Light, Star Bright, the first star I see tonight—" she recited softly. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Fred stopped walking and looked at her curiously. "You didn't just make that up, did you?"

"No!" Hermione giggled. "It's an old muggle nursery rhyme that my mum taught me when I was little."

"Wouldn't want to break tradition, would we?" Fred grinned and shut his eyes tightly, evidently making a wish. Hermione followed suit. They made rather an odd picture for the steady trail of students heading back to school.

"What did you wish for?" Fred asked as they continued walking.

"What did _you_ wish for?" Hermione countered readily.

"Fair question," Fred chuckled after a pause. "So I guess we can call it even."

Perhaps things would have been resolved right then and there, had they realized how remarkably similar their wishes had been.

-oOo-

_The coat is cliché, I know! But I love it so darn much ;) Sorry if you don't like fluff, I'm rather fond of it._

_**Please leave a review, I live on them! Especially all of you that have this story on your alerts and such—I'd love to know what you think!**_

_Also, I have decided to give beta reading a shot, so if you have a story you want proofread, send it to me!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! This chapter may be a bit of a surprise after last chapters fluff. _

_Also, I am proud to say that I am an entire chapter ahead! Yes! So you are guaranteed a chapter tomorrow or the day after, depending on—what do you think? Reviews of course! I hate to beg, but I want to know what you all think of the plot, as well as my writing. Has it improved? Gotten worse?_

**Chapter 8**

Fred and Hermione entered the Great Hall looking rather flushed. The Gryffindor table was crowded, so they parted ways. Fred found a space next to Angelina Johnson, and Hermione settled into the seat Harry and Ron had saved for her.

"Hello," she said happily.

"Hey," Harry replied, looking nervously at Ron, who was stuffing his mouth with bread at a rather alarming rate, and wearing a scowl.

"Erm—" Hermione glanced uncertainly at Ron, and decided it was best to ignore his foul expression. "Did you get any of Mcgonagall's essay done?"

"A bit," Harry looked uncomfortable. "What did Fred need help with?"

Ron started stabbing his steak as though it had offended him personally.

"Something for their joke shop…" she trailed off as she directed her bewildered gaze towards her ginger friend. "Ronald?"

Ron grunted something unintelligible.

"I didn't quite catch that," Hermione said slowly, chewing a slice of carefully buttered bread.

"I said, _nice jacket_," Ron repeated thickly, and promptly stormed away.

Hermione stared blankly after Ron's retreating figure.

"What on earth—" she still looked quite shocked. "What's wrong with him?" she demanded from Harry.

"Oh, you know Ron," Harry shrugged evasively.

"No, I'm not sure I do," Hermione persisted. "What is going on, Harry? Don't act like you don't know, because I know you do."

Harry rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Tell me!"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked loudly. "He bloody fancies you!"

If it was possible, Hermione looked even more astonished.

"You are positively _mental_," Hermione hissed.

"You'd think that a witch as smart as you would have figured it out sooner," Harry muttered, standing up. "I'm going to the library."

Hermione sat in unabashed shock, and would have remained so if Fred had not touched her arm to get her attention.

"Hermione? What happened?"

"I have _no_ idea," Hermione said. "_Lunatics_, the both of them."

-oOo-

"Ron, why don't you take your own advice and man up!" Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. "Ask her out and be done with it!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, especially since she is obviously head-over-heels for my own brother!" Ron snapped.

"You don't know that! You can't act like such a stupid git and expect her to know why you are angry!" Harry pressed on. "Just ask her out, Ron. Neither of you can keep this up forever."

Ron fiddled with a book as he considered. "I dunno Harry," he finally said. "What if she says no?"

"Then you can settle with being friends, and find another girl," Harry answered determinedly.

Ron straightened up.

"I am a Gryffindor after all, right?"

"Courage, mate," Harry slapped his friend on the back.

"Daring!"

"And, more importantly," Harry added. "Chivalry."

-oOo-

Hermione fell heavily onto her bed and closed her eyes tightly. She opened one sleepy eye, feeling a piece of parchment under her hand.

**Hermione,**

**Can you meet me in the Common Room at eleven? I'm sorry about dinner.**

**Ron**

The note was scrawled in Ron's unmistakable and untidy print. Hermione groaned and squeezed her eyes shut again. She fumbled with her alarm clock for a while and finally fell back into the pillows, drifting off to sleep quickly.

-oOo-

Ron tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the couch. Finally, a bleary-eyed Hermione shuffled down the steps to the Girl's Dormitories.

"Hermione," Ron jumped up eagerly.

"Ron?" Hermione asked hoarsely. "What did you need?" _I sure ask that a lot._

"Firstly, I need to apologize for my behavior at dinner," Ron began formally.

"It's fine," Hermione said readily. "Is that all?"

"No, actually—" Ron paused and looked conflicted. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something—Or ask you something—Or both," He stuttered nervously.

Hermione waited expectantly.

"I—" his voice sounded rather strangled. "I…well damn it all," he threw caution to the wind. "I _like_ you Hermione."

_Please let this be a dream_, Hermione thought fervently to herself.

"So—I wanted to know," Ron persisted. "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione felt distinctly nauseous. _Harry had been right?_ Ron remained standing, an anxious expression on his face. She tried to formulate a proper refusal, but seeing the hopeful look on his face, her mouth formed words on its own.

"Erm—yes, I will go out with you." Hermione's mind was screaming. _You bloody fool! _

Ron looked so relieved and happy that for a moment, Hermione was glad that she had said yes. But her eyes almost filled with tears as she thought of Fred.

-oOo-

_Were you surprised? Do you like the story so far? Leave me a review and let me know!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all once again for your kind reviews! I couldn't let the entire story be based around fluff, but don't worry, the angst will not last long! I hope._

**Chapter 9**

Hermione tossed and turned all night. Her thoughts came in confused and contradictory jumbles. Part of her insisted on finding Ron and telling him that she simply _could not_ date him, that she was in love with someone else. The other part of her remembered the look on Ron's face when she had said yes. _How could you hurt Ron like that? He's one of your best friends. He will get tired of you soon enough, and you will be free to pine after Fred again—that's all you will ever do! Fred doesn't like you, period. It's stupid to hurt your friend just so you can break your own heart over someone out of your league_. Finally, Hermione drifted off into restless sleep.

-oOo-

Fred jumped out of bed with unusual vigor.

"What a gorgeous day it is!" he exclaimed as he threw George's covers off and turned the lights on, apparently unfazed by the cloudy weather.

George looked at his brother through half closed eyes.

"So that's it, huh? You really have gone balmy?"

"Of course not! Never been better," Fred grinned widely. "You too Lee, get up!"

"Quit with your Fredfoolery, its bloody Sunday!" Lee's voice was muffled from under his pillow.

"This isn't just any Sunday!" Fred beamed. "It's _the_ Sunday! Today is the day; I'm not chickening out this time!"

After pulling a Weasley sweater over his head, running his fingers through his hair, brushing his teeth, and popping a breath mint, he bounded down the stairs with unnatural energy. His brother and friend went back to sleep immediately.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Fred wondered how long he would have to wait for Hermione to come down. She was an early riser, he knew, so it wouldn't be too long. He scanned the apparently empty Common Room, and prepared to settle into his favorite sofa, when he spotted her. She was curled up on a loveseat (how convenient!), wrapped up tightly in _his_ jacket, with her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Fred took this as a definite positive sign.

"Oh!" Hermione looked up, seeing Fred's Cheshire grin.

"Hullo, Hermione."

Hermione looked conflicted for a moment, and suddenly remembered why she was feeling so warm.

"I forgot to give you back your jacket," she blushed and unzipped it.

"No, you can keep it," Fred smiled. Before she could protest, he continued. "Hermione, I need you to hear me out." He looked down at his hands. "To be rather blunt—"

He was interrupted by Ron's entrance. Much to Fred's surprise, dismay, and consternation, his brother leaned down and placed an awkward kiss on Hermione's cheek. If it was possible, Hermione's face grew even brighter red, but Fred failed to notice, as he was seeing red everywhere.

"Good morning love," Ron evidently felt the need to assert their status.

"Morning," Hermione never took her eyes off Fred, and searched his face, desperate to see a sign of his feelings.

"Fred," Ron managed to be cordial.

"I just remembered that I have to be—" Fred averted his eyes as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. "Somewhere else," he finished lamely as he walked away.

-oOo-

Fred crashed onto his bed, torn between anger and self-loathing.

"Back so soon?" George inquired sleepily.

"Obviously," Fred snapped.

George and Lee sat up.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"I was a damn fool, that's what. That stupid prat of a brother got to her first," he spat out bitterly. George and Lee exchanged meaningful glances. "Now," Fred struggled to sound relatively calm. "Now I can't even try to get her. Bloody git that he is, he's still my brother."

George looked sympathetic. "Sorry mate."

Fred turned to face the wall, and remained there until breakfast.

-oOo-

Hermione was feeling extremely flustered as Ron's displays of affection grew more insistent. The most she could manage was a quick peck on the cheek. The day dragged on and on, and finally the Common Room emptied, leaving only Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter, love?" Ron whispered.

Hermione willed herself not to shrink from his touch as he reached out to brush a lock of hair from her cheek.

"I'm fine," seeing the speculative look on his face she added unconvincingly, "Really."

Ron opened his mouth to contradict but Hermione quickly brushed her lips against his, effectively silencing him.

"You should get some rest, Ron. You look tired."

"I want to spend some time with you," Ron was almost pleading.

"Please—" Hermione gave her most persuasive puppy eyes. "I need some time to think. And I haven't quite finished my Charms essay," she fibbed.

Ron nodded dejectedly, and tried not to look hurt.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and sank into the sofa. She was terribly confused. What _should_ she do? For the first time in her life she was unsure of right and wrong. Would it be wrong to hurt Ron and possibly ruin their friendship by telling him the truth? She looked up and saw a figure hesitating at the foot of the stairs.

"Don't leave, Fred. There is plenty of room," she called out when she recognized his ginger head turning to walk away.

Fred came uncertainly out of the shadows. "Erm—Hi Hermione."

"Hey," Hermione said quietly.

Seeing her distraught expression, Fred couldn't resist sitting down next to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," Hermione's laugh was a bit hollow.

"Really? I thought you and Ron…" Fred voice was rather strained, and he was unable to finish his sentence.

Hermione looked up, surprised.

"Yes, I guess we are," Hermione turned slightly away. "What—" she bit her lip nervously. "What did you want to ask me this morning?"

Fred was mesmerized by her face. Her eyebrows were knitted and her chocolate eyes were searching. He caught his breath when he saw reddened, perfectly shaped lips. Her citrus, summer scent filled his head with a fog, and he leaned in ever so slightly. To his surprise she did likewise, and their lips were mere inches apart.

Fred inhaled sharply and turned away.

"I have to go," he kept his gaze rooted on the floor. "G'night Hermione," he added softly, allowing himself one last glance before he hurried up the stairs the Boy's Dormitories.

Fred fell into his bed and closed his eyes. _Damn fool. If you let that happen again you won't be able to stop yourself._


	10. Chapter 10

_I know this chapter is pretty short, but I have the rest of the story all mapped out and this is just how it's planned. The next should be longer. School starts again tomorrow, so unless there is a snowpocalypse I won't be able to update as often. I will try my best though, it's definitely more fun than homework. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

Ron lay on his bed well into the early hours of the morning, wide awake. Today should have been the best day of his life, so why was he left so confused? Hermione _had_ said yes—was she reconsidering? Ron tried desperately to push the image of her and Fred out of his mind.

-oOo-

Hermione blinked back tears as she struggled to remain calm and controlled. Fred's face kept flashing into her mind. For a moment she had thought—but it couldn't be true. _I really am pathetic, imagining things_. She drove away these thoughts, Fred's expression.

-oOo-

Fred clenched his jaw as he read the large sign plastered on the Gryffindor notice board the next morning.

"Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, huh?" George glared venomously at the curly signature towards the bottom. "Who d'you think blabbed? We've got a great product that I've just been dying to test…"

"I'll bet it was that Zacharias Smith bloke," Ron said.

"Where's Hermione? She needs to see this," Harry finally spoke.

As if on cue, Hermione shuffled down the staircase.

"What's all this—" she began. Then, seeing the sign, she pursed her lips and read through it.

Harry, Ron, and the twins watched anxiously.

"What are we going to do then?" Fred broke the tense silence.

"Exactly what we were planning on," Hermione's voice was calm.

Fred's face broke into a smile, "I was hoping you were going to say that." They're eyes met for a brief moment, but Fred broke the gaze hastily.

Ron's heart dropped a little in his chest as he observed the exchange.

-oOo-

Hermione rushed into the Great Hall that evening, her eyes opened wide in excitement.

"I've got it!" She hurried over to her friends and swung her legs over the bench.

"I hope you mean Umbridge's wand," George said serenely as he helped himself to some roast beef.

"What have you got?" Ron watched Hermione's face carefully, admiring the way her features lit up. Fred looked up curiously, and Harry turned a questioning stare to her.

"The Room of Requirement!" she whispered just loud enough for them to hear over the din. "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier, it's perfect. I just went up there to check and be sure—" she smiled brightly. "Harry, do you think we can get started on Wednesday?"

They began eagerly discussing the plans.

"Make sure to spread the news—that's the only way we can communicate right now, I haven't got that figured out yet," Hermione opened her mouth to continue until she saw the look on Harry's face across the table.

"Perhaps, Granger," a greasy voice sneered next to Hermione's ear, "You should be more careful. You never know when someone could—" Snape paused, "_Let slip_—whatever it is you are planning."

-oOo-

"Hermione," Ginny grabbed her friend's arm as they were leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione turned, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

Ginny led Hermione up spiral staircases and through portrait holes until they at last reached a deserted corridor.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Just a little hideaway," Ginny blushed. "It's rather useful when you need a bit of—privacy. But that's not the point, is it?" Ginny said sternly, in a perfect imitation of her mother.

"Oh?" Hermione said half-heartedly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Ginny paused and gave Hermione a worried look. "What are you _doing_ Hermione?"

"I wish I knew."

"Please tell me you aren't trying to make Fred jealous—friend that you are, they are my family, and I'm quite notorious when it comes to Bat-Bogey Hexes."

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "No, it's nothing like that," she sighed heavily. "I just—couldn't say no. He looked so hopeful, and I couldn't bear to lose our friendship."

"Oh Hermione. Don't you see? You aren't protecting anyone from heartbreak—in fact, I think there are three broken hearts where one could have been."

"Fred doesn't like me!" Hermione said desperately.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Ginny said quietly. "Yourself, or me?"

"Both," Hermione muttered. "Okay, I know I screwed up, alright? But how do you suggest fixing it?" she blurted out with sudden anger.

"Break it off with Ron," Ginny stately simply.

-oOo-

_I'm glad that so many of you are following my story and have it on your alerts, but I would really love to know what you think of it! So please leave a review, they really brighten my day._


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've had ridiculous amounts of homework, and quite frankly, the new advertisements on here made me want to run away, screaming at the top of my lungs, and never come back again._

**Chapter 11**

The days went past in a blur. Hermione was more confused than ever, and Ron was finding it increasingly difficult to act like nothing was wrong. When Wednesday finally arrived, Hermione was glad to have something to focus on.

The plan was quite simple—members would walk by the Room of Requirement in groups no larger than four and disappear through the impromptu doorway as inconspicuously as possible. Hermione had been doing research throughout the week, and had found means of communication. She had charmed 28 fake galleons so that the serial numbers would show the date and time of the next meeting.

When seven thirty finally rolled around, Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way up to the seventh floor. After checking the Maurader's map one last time, they walking past the wall a few times, thinking hard. _We need somewhere to learn how to fight…somewhere to practice…somewhere where they can't find us._

A large and elaborately decorated door appeared before them, and Harry pulled on the brass handle.

"Ah, the leader has arrived," George informed the group.

"Settle down, settle down—no autographs at this time, if you please," Fred said exaggeratedly.

"Erm—" Harry faced the now quiet and expectant gathering. "We all know why we are here, of course," he turned his wand over in his hands nervously. "I hope you all understand the seriousness of this—we could all be expelled if Umbridge finds out."

The atmosphere in the room changed as each student gave a grim nod, or a murmur of acknowledgement.

"I think Hermione has a few announcements to make before we get started," Harry finally deferred to Hermione, who was mouthing desperately at him.

"Right," she glared at Harry, "The first order of business, I suppose, is naming our little group." She said rather shrilly. "I feel like it will give us more of a team spirit, so to speak."

"How about 'The Anti-Umbridge League'?" Angelina Johnson suggested helpfully.

"'Kill Bloody You-Know-Who' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Lee said brightly.

"I was thinking 'The Defense Association'," Cho said. "'DA' for short, so no one would know what we were talking about."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "DA is good, but how about we change it to 'Dumbledore's Army' since that's the ministry's worst fear?"

The group was very enthusiastic about Ginny's suggestion, so Dumbledore's Army it was. To make it official, Hermione wrote the name on the top of the sign-up sheet.

"Right then," Harry sounded much more relaxed. "Shall we get started?"

-oOo-

Hermione tip-toed down to the Common Room when she was sure everyone had gone to sleep, and sank into the sofa, heaving a sigh. Perhaps Ginny was right. Ron wasn't happy, Hermione could tell. And she had to admit—her actions were even confusing herself.

She stared into the crackling fire, watching the dancing flames. _How did I get myself into this mess?_ She hugged her knees and quickly brushed away a single tear. _Not only have I hurt Ron, I've ruined my chance with Fred._ She made the decision right then—it wasn't fair to Ron or herself to keep this up.

-oOo-

Fred stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head, his brows furrowed.

"Quit moping, Fred," George threw a pillow at his twin with a worried look on his face.

"Why should I?" Fred asked rather childishly. "My girl is with someone else, and I can't even sabotage their relationship!"

Fred's view of the white ceiling was suddenly blocked by a freckled face.

"Don't be stupid Fred. You know it's only a matter of time before they break up. Hermione doesn't even like him! Cheer up."

"You have nerve, calling me stupid when your only theory contradicts the problem. If she doesn't like him, why would should date him, Einstein?" Fred snapped irritably.

-oOo-

Hermione took a deep breath and summoned up all the courage she had.

"Ron?" she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Do you think I could talk to you for a bit?"

If she was not mistaken, his smile slipped for a second. _Does he know what I'm about to say?_

They walked for moment in awkward silence, until they reached an empty corridor.

"So, what's up, Hermione?" Ron looked like he didn't want to know.

"Ron, I—" Hermione fidgeted. "I want you to know that I love you," she paused, searching for the right words. "As a friend."

Ron's face fell, but he hardly looked surprised.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Hermione looked up at him anxiously. "You do understand, don't you? I couldn't bear to lose you, and I only want things to go back to how they were and…" she trailed off.

"I know, Hermione. If I can't have you as my girlfriend, friend is the next best thing," he attempted a small smile.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you Ron, thank you so much," her voice was muffled.

Ron held her tight, gritting his teeth and blinking rapidly.

"I love you, Hermione," were the silent words on his lips.

-oOo-

Fred hurried through the hallway, finding the slow first years to be more of a bother than usual, and resisting the urge to barrel his way through the crowd. _One more tardy and I've got detention—I'll be damned if these sluggish kids slow me down_. He dodged Peeves' idea of a prank and collided with none other than Hermione Granger. The books flew out of her hands and she let out a startled yelp.

"Oh my word, I'm so sorry," she said quickly, gathering up her things. When she finally looked up, she let out another surprised exclamation.

They stared at each other stupidly for a moment, until Fred came to his senses and bent down to help her.

"My fault entirely," Fred managed a grin. Then he noticed her jacket. Rather, _his_ jacket. _She hasn't worn it since she and Ron… _

"I'll see you at dinner, Fred," Hermione said hurriedly as she rushed off to class.

Fred stood alone in the hallway a full minute after the bell had rung, with a dazed smile on his face. _Detention isn't that bad anyway._

-oOo-

_So sorry for the slow update! Leave me a review : )_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews and support! Sorry, this update was rather slow as well, and my teachers don't seem to be relenting. I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon [:_

**Chapter 12**

Ron searched the Common Room for a familiar red head.

"Ginny?" he said when he reached her. "Could I—er—talk to you for a bit?"

Ginny looked up from her parchment with surprise, but her expression, much to Ron's dismay, turned to one of knowing pity.

"Yeah, no problem," she stood and waited for Ron to lead the way.

They stepped through the portrait hole and walked for some time in silence.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, you know," Ron finally said, struggling to sound indifferent.

Ginny only looked up at her brother skeptically, and, deciding it was best to ignore his statement, said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ron looked down at his shoes and continued walking. "Well, I'm sure you know that we broke up."

Ginny gave an encouraging nod.

"I really do love her Ginny—and I—" he stopped, finding the right words. "I want her to be _happy_." He looked away before adding quietly, "even if it isn't with me."

His sister stopped in her tracks and looked up at him expectantly.

"I know its Fred," Ron finally concluded darkly, and then, making an attempt to sound less bitter, he added, "I don't blame him."

"You aren't as dull as I thought."

Ron glanced at her sharply. "It's quite obvious, innit?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy, ginger hair. "I guess it's no surprise Hermione didn't want to deal with me," he muttered. "I'm sorry Ginny, I've gone and bit your head off when you were just trying to help."

To his surprise, his sister threw her arms around him. When she finally let go, she said with conviction, "Hermione couldn't ask for a better friend. You're going to play matchmaker, aren't you?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"It was _quite obvious_," Ginny replied teasingly. "You'll find someone, Ron, trust me. We can wait together."

Ron nodded, studying the ground. "They are just being idiots. It's been days, and they are avoiding each other like the plague."

"Don't worry Ron, I've got just the thing," Ginny linked arms with her brother with a mischievous smile.

-oOo-

Hermione looked up from her Runes to see a barn owl tapping on the window, a letter clutched in its beak. She glanced up at Professor Babbling to make sure that she wasn't paying attention, and opened the window, taking the note. The barn owl took off immediately, and Hermione set the note in her open copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at ten tonight?_

_Fred_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

-oOo-

Fred took a large bite of Yorkshire pudding, searching the Great Hall for a bushy head. _Library, no doubt_, he thought with a smile. Suddenly his head was attacked by a wadded-up piece of paper.

"Argh—!" Fred tried, unsuccessfully, to bat it away. "What the bloody—"

George calmly picked the aggressive ball of paper out of the air, and patted his twin's tousled head.

"Really Fred, you should try to relax," George said, offering Fred the paper. "You've done that charm a hundred times yourself, it's quite simple to stop."

Fred snatched it from his brother, glaring.

_Fred,_

_Could I talk to you in the Astronomy Tower at ten o'clock tonight?_

_Hermione_

Fred's glare immediately morphed into a wide, Weasley grin.

-oOo-

_The things I do for boys_… Hermione shook her head disbelievingly as shivered atop the Astronomy at five till ten, staring out at the night sky.

Fred's bounding steps echoed up the spiral staircase, and Hermione straightened her clothes nervously.

Fred reached the top of the steps breathing heavily, and whatever breath he had left was taken away by the sight of Hermione in the moonlight.

"Fred," Hermione turned.

They stood in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

"Hey," Fred finally said.

Hermione laughed and lowered her gaze briefly. "Hey."

"I heard about you and Ron," Fred watched her expression carefully. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hermione replied quickly. "I mean—he is my friend. A very good friend, mind you, but nothing more."

"So, does that mean you are completely unattached?" Fred asked intently.

"Yeah," Hermione took a tentative step towards Fred. "Yeah, I suppose it does."

"If I told you I liked you, what would you say?" Fred took a step closer.

Hermione closed the gap between them, and pressed her lips against his, softly, uncertainly. She blushed and pulled away, anxious to see Fred's reaction.

"Blimey Hermione," Fred breathed. "Will you go out with me then?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled widely. "Of course I will."

Fred swept her off the ground in a crushing embrace, spinning her around before finally releasing her, a signature grin gracing his face. Hermione beamed up at him, savoring his touch.

"Did you plan this? Is that why you asked me to come up here?" Hermione asked curiously.

Fred looked confused. "What do you mean? I got a note from you."

"Looks like someone is playing cupid," Hermione laughed.

"I'd like to give them an unlimited supply of Skiving Snackboxes," Fred said happily.

A soft tune began to play, seemingly drifting from the night air itself.

Fred looked around the room, and unable to find the source, shrugged and bowed low, offering his hand to Hermione.

"Would you honor me with this dance, Beautiful?"

Hermione smiled demurely and took his hand. He gave her a twirl before wrapping an arm around her waist. They swayed and spun around the room, Hermione resting her head on Fred's chest. If much time passed, they were oblivious to it.

-oOo-

_I hope you liked it! There is one more chapter left, where everything should be resolved. Let me know if you have any ideas for my next story, I'm excited to start a new one. [:_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for all of your support and feedback throughout the story! This is the first I've ever finished, and I couldn't have done it without your encouragement! Leave me one last review, even all of you lurkers, I really want to hear your thought on this story—suggestions, critiques—all of it! I am also eager to start my next story, and I would love to hear any ideas you might have!_

**Chapter 13**

Hermione tip-toed into the dormitory as quietly as she possibly could. She sighed happily into her pillow, still smiling widely.

"Psst!" Ginny sat up excitedly. "Don't think you are getting off that easily, Hermione Granger!" she whispered, wrapping a blanket around herself and plopping down on Hermione's bed.

Hermione giggled quietly and blushed. "It was you, wasn't it? You were playing cupid!"

"Well, no. I helped."

Hermione suddenly looked very confused. "Who did you help? I was _sure_ it was all you…"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Forget what he says, I think you should know," she muttered.

"It was Ron's idea."

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly. "He…"

"It's alright, Hermione. He wanted you to be happy, that's all. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Seeing Hermione opening her mouth to protest, Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's arm. "Really. He knew what he was doing when we planned this out."

Hermione searched her friend's eyes, and finally nodded.

"So?" Ginny asked eagerly. "Tell me!"

Hermione's smile returned as she willingly complied.

-oOo-

Hermione walked down to the Common Room. Just as she got to the end of the stairs, Fred jumped up from a sofa and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go for a walk with me?" he whispered softly in her ear.

Hermione blushed lightly. _I could get used to this_.

They stepped through the portrait hole and walked in silence for a while, stealing glances at each other when neither though the other was looking.

"Oh, to hell with it, Hermione," Fred threw his arms up exasperatedly before claiming her lips in a crushing, passionate kiss that took her breath away.

When he pulled away, Hermione's eyes stayed closed a moment longer.

"There," Fred said happily. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he declared quite proudly.

"Me too," Hermione smiled at Fred's surprised expression.

"Is that so? My my, I'm surprised at you Miss Granger," Fred said smugly.

"Really Fred, if that is so shocking, prepare yourself for many more surprises," Hermione said, slipping her hand into his.

"I think I can deal with a few more," Fred grinned before pulling her out the main door to the grounds.

-oOo-

Ron sat on the bleachers surrounding the Quidditch field, his elbows resting on him knees, and his head in his hands.

"Hey," Lavender Brown said quietly, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," Ron looked up.

"I know we haven't talked much before, but—" she faltered. "Well, I wanted you to know, I think it was really nice of you—what you did for Hermione I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It was the least I could do, after all of the crap I gave her all these years," Ron looked out into the field.

"No," Lavender said rather hurriedly, placing her hand on Ron's arm. "No—I think you could have done much less. It says a lot about you—that you would do that," she blushed bright red at her own words.

Ron finally turned to face her.

"Thanks," he looked intently at her. "It means a lot."

-oOo-

"So Fred," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye. "What kept you from slapping Ron silly and saving the damsel in distress?"

"I swear I would have, if it hadn't been Ron. He is my brother though, and it was...a matter of principle," Fred gave a playful wink.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and whispered, "I'm lucky to have such a principled man." Fred leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, full of hope, full of promise.

-oOo-

_**The end!**_


End file.
